Kushinda
Kushinda is the northern island of the Dying Isles. History Almost nothing is known about Kushinda. Cassandra hails from there. Cities and Locations The Plate that makes up Kushinda is made up of 10 districts. Beneath the Plate is the Shadowlands, a place built entirely under the earth. # Keladry - 'Council Watch (Council Chambers) # '''Ozibon - '''Silverscale (upmarket housing) # '''Ventura - '''Splintering Vale (medium-class housing, one cracked pillar) # '''Puck -' Hammer District (manufacturing district) # 'Acial - '''Temple District (Gond, Beshaba) # '''Morzan - '''Gate District (prisons and military) # '''Odilia - '''Seventh Heaven (brothels, entertainment, burlesque) # '''Candice -' Diamond District (fine dining, apartments) # '''Raoul - '''Magician's Rest (gambling dens, Twin Sisters casino) # '''Lavinia - '''Glassmeadow (low-cost housing) '''Council Watch (Perth) As you step out into the Council Watch District, you see a bustling metropolis of people. Humans, elves, dwarves, goblins, Tieflings, lizardfolk, the occasional Dragonborn - and the occasional Warforged sentry standing guard. Earrings of Whisper are visible on many of the populace as they hustle back and forth entering large, rectangular structures. There is a light smell of smoke and some rather pleasant music coming from somewhere. Key Locations: * Council Chambers (Keladry is based there at present) * International Bank of Kushinda Silverscale (Italy) As you enter Silverscale, your eyes adjust to a gentle purple and silver colour. Beautiful houses that resemble what we would now know to be Villas. These houses have beautiful, intricately carved wooden doors and iron lattices on the windows overflowing with wildflowers. At a closer inspection, the structures are metallic as is everywhere you've seen in this land, but painted or otherwise designed to look like wood or plants. There is a pleasant fragrance of lavender. A few friendly waves from the locals and a few looks of mistrust. Someone rides past you on a mechanical horse and gives a wave. Key Locations: * Residential Housing * The Silver Palace (Ozibon lives here, thoroughly confused at the decor and fanciness of the layout. Swirly toilet.) * Luogo Di Arte Piuttosto Schifosa (art museum, gallery, antiquities) Splintering Vale UNDER CONSTRUCTION Hammer District (Working District) You hear the clanging of metal and pistons as you enter the Hammer District. There is a constant low drone as you look around and see stone houses brimming with black smoke chimneys, the smoke immediately sucked into massive vents in the ground and pumped below. There are forges, artisans, shops, an automated sawmill of some kind, and of course Warforged sentries standing guard. There appears to be little in the way of housing here (some structures appear to be two stories, with merchants living where they work) but otherwise this is a district of work and commerce. There is the occasional symbol of 'Zelethor' (or Gond) on a number of the buildings. * Zelethor's Anvil (the first forge) * Puck's Workshop 'You bring it, we'll blow it' (Up) * Warforged Museum Temple District ''' The name 'Temple District' is somewhat of a misnomer - this is the centre of Learning and Growth in Kushinda. Mighty round glass structures line the immaculate streets, and you can see Warforged cleaning and guarding in this area. There is one massive glass building furthest from you. The blue skies are almost artificially blue, and the people around you appear to be having polite conversation as they go from place to place, some carrying books or scrolls. This is essentially the Academy of this land, and much information can be found here by those willing to look. * Glass Hall (on top - Acial's Nest) * Temple of Zelethor, Holy Maker of All Things, Inspiration Divine, Lord of All Smiths, the Wonderbringer. * Temples to other minor gods and goddesses. You note halls to Malar, Baphomet, Beshaba, Talona and Lolth. '''Gate District The Gate District is locked off. From the train, they can gain access to the Barracks and the Powder Room. If the town itself is entered the party discovers an identical city of Oakmont, however overrun by brigands, bandits and Warforged. * Barracks (charging stations for Warforged, spare parts, weapons galore) * Powder Room (gunpowder storage, Military outpost - home of Morzan, Vorn works here, Skystone query) Seventh Heaven (Moulin Rouge, France at Night) Some sort of spell surrounds Seventh Heaven - you enter and see it is almost permanent dusk. Beautiful, intricately made iron lights line the streets. There are houses on top of each other shaped almost like bubbles or pebbles, each with a variety of brightly coloured lights and curtains. There is a low, pulsing massage-like sensation throughout your entire body as you enter Seventh Heaven. There is a fine, smoky aroma in the air of fine cigars and perfume. Bright lights shine on one side of the district and giggling and laughter can be heard as a man wearing a leather mini-skirt runs giggling from a Warforged with lipstick painted on him carrying a spanking paddle. Key Locations: * Maisson Violette (The Moulin Rouge) * Cuatro Pisos De Putas (The Four Floors) * Loveless (Tavern - Odelia) * Pink Harvest (Clothes) * River (artificially made romantic spot) Diamond District Some of the dim light of Seventh Heaven covers this area. There are comfortable looking carved stone apartment buildings and fine dining restaurants. Key Locations: * Glittering Nook House of Cuisine and Learning (Learn to Cook) * Waterfront - artificially created romantic spot Magicians Rest (Vegas) Bright lights and loud music hit your ears as you enter Magician's Rest. There is a long, well-lit strip of buildings of various shapes and sizes, some shaped like clockwork machines, others like Giant Dwarves, there is a building shaped like a curved horn, there's another shaped like an octopus - a dizzying effect of partying and the need to spend money is here. Loud horn music plays. People stand on street corners selling a blinding number of shiny goods and trinkets. Key Locations: * Lucky Eights Casino * The Lavender Dwarf * The Dancing Dove (where Raoul resides) * The Summer Song * Glassmeadow Houses made from packs, completely identical to the last. There is a blackboard slab out front of each house where people can make art in chalk to indicate where they live. Key Locations: * Ozibon - 'Silverscale (upmarket housing) * '''Ventura - '''Splintering Vale (medium-class housing, one cracked pillar) * '''Puck -' Hammer District (manufacturing district) * 'Acial - '''Temple District (Gond, Beshaba) * '''Morzan - '''Gate District (prisons and military) * '''Odilia - '''Seventh Heaven (brothels, entertainment, burlesque) * '''Candice -' Diamond District (fine dining, apartments) * '''Raoul - '''Magician's Rest (gambling dens, Twin Sisters casino) * '''Lavinia - '''Glassmeadow (low-cost housing) Council Members and their Votes Council Members For: '''Keladry (Irish, Human) Keladry believes the Warforged should be free. 'We were once their captors, but that need no longer be the case. Kushinda's doing fine. We got money. Nothing is threatening us. We pay them, give them lodgings - can clear out the Shadowlands if need be. Give them a district of their own. Or, clear out Glassmeadow - chuck them in there. Keladry is described as a pretty young woman with tousled blond hair and hard eyes. She often wears a sleeveless brown leather coat, which shows her strong arms. She carries a long sword in a sheath over her left shoulder. She is left handed. She possesses a lean but well-defined build. Raoul (Elvish, Lightly American) I do not believe any being should be kept prisoner by another. My people agree with me. Raoul wears a leather thigh-length tunic with a silver arcane sigil. He has a sheath for a long, thick sword on his hip, but no sword. He wears black leather gauntlets with metal plates screwed into the ends, which he can cause spikes to erupt from at will. Black boots, black breeches with silver trim. Silver shoulder length hair with a silver choker. Candice They just seem so gosh darn sad. Surely it can't be too bad if we let them go? I mean, they don't have to stay here. If we free the ones who want to leave and let them go elsewhere, how bad can it be? Candice wears a floor length blue and white gingham dress and has shoulderlength brown hair. Big lips, carries a handkerchief which she wrings when she gets upset. Acial (Aarakocra, Silent) Acial will say nothing. Simply nodding and shrugging as needed. Secretly, he believes they should be free as he longs to 'fly' and be free, and can appreciate that in others. Acial is a shirtless, musclebound Aarakocra. He wears a pendant in the shape of a half-moon (closer inspection reveals to be a broken manacle). He possesses no wings, having lost them in a manufacturing accident when he was young. He wears dark purple Arabian-style pants and carries an iron staff shaped like the long hand of a clock. Council Members Against: Osibon (Goblin, Murgatroyd) 'No! I paid for them. My people paid for them. I'm not being mean - you find a way to pay me back, and they can do whatever the fuck they want.' Ozibon is a bright green almost white goblin with thick coke bottle glasses. He smells heavily of sulphur and carries what looks like a utility belt and bandolier covered with fragile looking vials filled with various liquids and powders. His left ear looks chewed and has a permanent stubble beard. He has a tiny mechanical spider armed with shaving blades. Morzan (Rough British, White Dragonborn) Morzan's Son - Vortigern 'They are our standing army. Do you have any idea what would happen if we just released a heavily armed, powerful, potentially immortal army into the streets with a handshake?' Morzan is a built White dragonborn. His fangs are each tipped with a glittering cap of some kind, as are his claws. He wears a comfortable looking set of cobalt plate mail armor and carries a greataxe as a walking stick of some kind. He has a limp on his right leg. Some of the spines on his head are snapped - Jurgen knows this to be as part of some kind of 'manhood' ritual in his homeland, but it is forbidden to speak of it. Puck (Gnome, Nasal) DO you have any idea how hard those things are to make? We've put way too much time into them. Generations upon generations, back to Zelethor himself, made these things. If we were supposed to let them go, we would know it. He would signal us. Puck is an overweight gnome figure who at first glance could be mistaken for a cartoon apple or beach ball. He wears red and white striped trousers and a bare chest jacket made of the scales of some kind of reptilian creature. Intricately woven chest hair in to the shape of a hammer. He appears to have a bag of holding from which he can obtain snacks. Ventura (Water Genasi) The Warforged are responsible for 80% of our manufacturing. You really think we can make do without them? We are one of the wealthiest nations there are - we start paying people, we won't be anymore. Odilia (Elvish, Cocky British female) I don't mean to be harsh, but some people are just better than others. Some people are made to rule, and some are made to be ruled. A girl's got to have her hired help! Odilia wears a beautiful, floor length emerald gown with a dark emerald necklace. She is almost impossibly beautiful, long, waist length black hair, full lips, perfect makeup. You can faintly see faded scars of arcane sigils all over her arms , face and plunging neckline. She is extremely graceful. Lavinia (Wicked Witch) They are created. They are not part of the natural order. They are not REAL. What they feel isn't real - they are simply replicating emotions they think are real. Where do we draw the line? Animated statues? Dogs and cats? Lavinia wears a simple black robe with a pointed black hat. Her skin is green and pockmarked as if from acid burns. Her tongue is forked. Her back is hunched and you can see a grimace as she turns to face others. She carries with her a simple broomstick. Category:Browse Category:Locations